Snow Black
by FanStoryWriter
Summary: Snow Black is like a replica of Snow White. However, she is smart, strong and dangerous. But she has lost her memories and is ready to get them back...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello!This is my first story based on a fairy tail! Please bear with my spelling or grammar mistakes! ^^_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Meet the Hero

In the dark windy storm, there stood a young girl, her hair was raven black and was tied up, her lips were rose red and her eyes were so black that it was so mesmerizing. She had scratches all over her body and her expression was nowhere from relief. This girl was dressed in long brown pants and a white t-shirt stained with blood. She walked towards a small hut and knocked on the door.

"Who is this girl that dares to knock on my door?" a gruff voice answered.

"I need a rest for I am tired. My name is Snow. Snow Black," The young girl replied.

"Snow Black? What a name. You may come in," The door creaked opened and there stood an old women. Her nose was in a long and ugly, her face was covered with wrinkles.

Snow came into the hut and looked around her she could see all the potions, salamander tails, toenails of dragons…She looked at the old lady and grinned, "No need to act innocent old lady I know who you are.A witch."

The old lady's eyebrow shot up, "And you are not scared in any way?"

"Why should I be? Turn me into a snake or a beast I don't care,"

"Know that is what I call a courageous girl. I'm a called witch Zair," The old lady nodded towards snow. "Please have a seat."

Snow sat on the nearest arm chair, "Thank you. Do you mind if I stayed here for a few days?"

"Of course you may, if you haven't told me your queer name. I would have turned you into a deer and let you survive in the wild," Zair said mockingly. "Are you any how related to…Snow White?"

"I am not!I will never be related to her." Snow raged.

"But you do look very much like her except for those dark eyes you bear,"

"I know..I know…But there is one thing I am not sure about and that is my past,"

"Your past?"

"Yes, I have lost my memory and I found my self covered with snow. But there was a note that said my name was Snow Black,"

"So you must have come her to revive your memory? Isn't that so my dear?"

"Yes I have a friend that said a very powerful witch lived around the dark forest,"

"I can help you revive your memory, however it will be difficult," Zair said slowly. "I need your trust,"

"My trust?"

"Yes, than I shall help you,"

"How can I earn your trust?"

"By acknowledging me as a friend and not a fiend," Zair sneered.

Snow stared at her. _Well you are a witch and not all witches are nice….._she thought.

"You think all witches are bad don't you?"

"I don't mean it that way,"

"People in the village are all so dumb, they think that the Royals are angels and witches and wizards are devils."

"I disagree with you, the soldiers that trusted the royal family murdered a friend of mine for now reason,"

"Well there you go, You are very intelligent but not very bright aren't you?" Zair suggested.

"Yes, if you still think I am Snow White than you are very wrong, because I have seen Princess Snow White come to my village and she is too optimistic. She thought that we were related" Snow murmured.

"Calm down girl, you shall have a rest and don't forget I need your trust. I have a very important meeting. Good bye," Zair disappeared into smokes.

Snow sat on the armchair alone. Thinking about the hatred she has got over the Royals. She thought back and remembered her dear friend Diana, who saved her when she was in the forest. But know Diana was gone; she was killed from the soldiers that worked with the Royals.

The Royals are all the king and queens from each village. Snow came from the village called 'Apple.'

In Apple, the civilians there were kind and sweet, however their queen, Helena who was Snow White's mother,was down right corrupted. She wanted power and the people in Apple were no longer cheerful, they lived on the streets without money. Snow was one of those people. Even though the queen was evil and bewitching, her daughter was sweet as ever. Snow White.

An old wise man told Snow that she has an important memory that will help her stop the queen and make Apple Village a happy village it once was.

That was why Snow Black came to visit witch Zair. She needed her memories.

She needs Zair to trust her.

To save her village...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapteer 2:

_I never knew that the morning light can be so…annoying_, Snow Black thought to herself. The light was shining so brightly on her face that she just had to wake up. She put on new white t-shirt, brown loose pants and stuffed her foot in the leather boots. She stomped down the stairs, to the kitchen and stated cooking breakfast, fresh beacon and eggs. Yum.

"Wow…I smell something delicious," Zair said appearing from the thin air.

"Well you came just in time! Here is your beacon and eggs," Snow said optimistically.

Zair snickered, "Trying to cook breakfast and smiling to me won't let me approve your trust young one."

Snow growled, I've failed…again… She threw the plate of breakfast at Zair, who easily caught it with her magic…..wand.

"Whoa! Control that temper! Hot headed one," Zair stabbed the beacon and gulped it down. "Earning one's right of trust is not always easy."

"Alright, alright," Snow replied back. She ate her breakfast and was soon to head of to the forest to practice her sword skills. She really need to be stronger to protect herself.

The forest or the "HuntersForest," is not one's cup of tea. It is unpleasant. Evil. What makes this forest so alive was it's darkness. Snow stepped into the forest. She seem to like this forest, strangely. It was makes her feel peaceful. Snow had always wondered what her life was before; she was living in Apple village. At the corner of her eyes, she saw a white wolf launching towards her. She swung her sword out.

"I fear not!" Snow struck her blade at its body.

The wolf clawed its sharp nails and ripped Snows pants.

"Holy smokes! These are new!" Snow cursed.

She could see the laughter twinkling in the wolf's blue eyes. Raged, she sliced a cut on the wolfs legs, wolf was no longer fooling around. It Dashed towards Snow, leaped towards her. However Snow, brave as ever, parried her attack and slammed the wolf down on to the ground.

The wolf was whimpering.

"I'm sorry but this will be-" Snow saw the wolf's eyes. It shown fear. At that moment Snow remembered herself sitting on the road…all alone shivering in the coldness. It was not a happy memory. And she was lucky to be alive.

She let go her sword, "Go! Don't come back! If so I will have no mercy on you."

The wolf ran away out of sight in to the dark bushes.

_I'm just to kind_ Snow complimented her self,_ no time to fool around I must go_. She treaded further into the forest.

Several hours later, Snow was covered with needled from the plants and mud from the wet soil. Finally, she met her destination….The SwanLake. It was the most magical places in the whole of Fairy Tale Land. I finally arrived, Snow though. She went towards the lake and drank the water hurriedly. She felt blessed and happy. She never felt this happy in her life. The SawnLake was so beautiful; any living plats next to the lake will glow so radiantly. Even though Snow is a not so bright girl. She enjoys this place and treasures it very much. Snow felt for the first the jest flowing in her body. Then she saw a sparking shine on one of the flowers…it was a red rose so beautiful and vulnerable. Snow touched it, she felt a wave of force from the rose and quickly let go of it. The rose, turned black but it did not rot… It slowly transformed into a black diamond with a golden chain…

_A necklace? _Snow wondered bewildered she never seen such thing happen in her life. _A red rose turned black from my touch and transformed into a jewel? Good grief. _Snow thought. Since she could stand leaving the necklace on the ground like that, she put it on around her neck.

She realized how long she must have been away from the hut. She quickly arose from where she was and scampered back.

It was dawn, the sun was setting, thus this gave the most magnificent sight. The light blue sky was mixed with the light orange forming a slight pink. Snow stood there captivated. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Snow jumped up and realized it was the hut!

She sprinted towards the hut, "ZAIR!" Slammed open the door and there in front her was to most dazzling man she has seen. He had long slick silver hair up till the floor, the most palest skin and his face was charming.

He turned and saw Snow, "Oh~ So Zair finally has a friend. Hello milady I'm Alki" he smiled. This time with evil, Snow was not charmed by him any more.

"Where is Zair?" She shouted with bitterness.

"How should I know? I came here to check on her,"

"By putting this place on fire?"

"Hahaha….well yes it is…how should I say** entertaining**?" Alki laughed cruelly.

"LEAVE HER!" A loud and clear voice appeared.

Snow spun and saw Zair. She looked older each time Snow glimpse at her.

"Transformed again?" Alki smirked.

Snow wondered, transformed? What in the world is he talking about. But before she could do anything, she saw a small vine tangled around Zair's ankle,which means if she moved or even take a step she would trip Sadly, Zair doesn't know. Snow needed to inform Zair but she felt a malevolent energy some where.

"Zair why don't you come here? If not I'll kill this young girl," Alki appeared next to me with a sword.

"You think bribery will lead me to you I know your lies! It will not effect in any way Alki!" Zair ran.

"NO ZAIR!" Snow screamed. To late Zair feel down hard on the floor, Alki was muttering strange words. He slowly pointed his hands a Zair. Who was lying there hopeless and powerless.

Snow furious kicked Alki's shin. This sent him to the ground in abash. Put the power Alki summoned was heading towards Zair.

Snow covered Zair with her body from the power that has been released from Alki.

At the same time, Zair muttered something, an exploding sound was heard but Snow closed her eyes.

And all was silent...


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Sorry for the really slow update on this! I hope you like this! Although this story is very short..._

Chapter 3:

Snow slowly blinked open her eyes…She realized that something was very strange, she looked up and gave a yelp. Zair was no longer the old witch whom she known…she was a…beauty. Zair was standing in front of Snow. Her hair was silky gold, her curls were so neatly arranged and her eyes…how green they were like emerald.

"Shocked…aren't you?" She grinned at Snow. _Oh gosh she smile really is going to make me go blind soon…_

"U…um yea…" Snow answered traumatized by what she was seeing. She looked to the corner of her eyes and saw Alki on the floor, he had scratches all over his body and was trying his best to heal his broken arm. Snow was still pissed of by Alki's actions.

"Haha…you still look stunning as ever," Alki muttered as he stares as Zair intently. He cheeks had a touch of rosy pink.

Snow jerked. _Don't tell me?! _

Zair seems to be unaware of his face, instead she twirl her hand elegantly and pointed at Alki, "If you do this again…" a spark came out of her hands and shot towards Alki. Snow gasped as she saw Alki blown and smashed against the wall, "I will have your **head**…" She growled at him in anger.

Snow could feel her body shaking. Zair was powerful…very powerful indeed.

Alki hold his stomach blood gushed out from his mouth, "I-I Should g-get…*COUGH* going for my h-head d-does not…b-elong…t-to-"

"Ok, ok we get it now, now of you go are your head really will be gone," Snow interrupted.

.Alki glared at Snow he flicked his hands and disappeared with the sound of a *pop*.

Zair sighed, "I guessed you know I'm not a old witch…"

"Of course you think I'm blind?" Snow chuckled, Zair laughed along.

"Well I guess I have to clean up this mess…_purgo!" _She waved her arms and the house was cleaning it's self up. The brooms were moving by it's self. The hammers, and nails were fixing the house. Snow stood there flabbergasted by the sight. Then she realized she has something to do.

She turned to Zair, "since you saved my life, and realized that I'm no use to you…I guess I should get going."

She picked up her sword and put it on her waist. She walked towards the door. She grabbed the handle and pulled it open, but the door stayed there…not budging.

"Who said I gave you the permission to leave?" Zair said softly.

Snow muttered curses, "So you want to kill me? Bring it on!" Snow pulled out her sword.

Zair stared at Snow eyes wide, her mouth moved into a smile…then all of a sudden she burst into fits of laughter. Snow stood there frowning at her reaction.

"Hahaha!You thought that I want to fight with you?" she chocked trying to hold in her laughter.

"O-of course! Aren't I to weak for you?"

"Well yes, but if you know, why would you want to fight me then? Why not run?"

"Because I rather die as fighter than a coward,"

"Well, well not only are you brave but you have a heart of an iron," Zair grinned, it was devastating to see her like that. "You seem to have earned my trust."

Snow jumped at the Zair's sudden words.

"Me..me?" Snow spluttered bewildered.

"You were willing to risk your life when Alki was about to kill me…and silly I am strong enough to fend for myself," Zair said.

"So I will regain my memories?" Snow said with confidence.

"Yes you will…however you must learn witchery and magic…"

"What? Why?"

"My child…this is not a game…once you start there is no going back…"

"Alright… I will think about this…"

"I expected you would say that…" Zair answered. A plate of beacon and eggs appeared. "Go to your room and have dinner…for here is to disastrous for you to eat…"

Snow said her thanks and walked away to her room.

Zair looked at her from the back…as she saw Snow go up the stair,_ this girl is no ordinary girl…when she was covering me from Alki she was not hurt at all…she is a strong one, stronger than me even. I hope she makes the right decisions…_

Zair looked up at the window, and thought to her self _Snow Black…you exactly are you? _


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late updates! This chapter isn't much but please enjoy :) I will write more for the next chap!

Chapter 4:

Snow's hand was touching her dinner plate, it was still unfinished. She couldn't seem to decide her path on what she wants to be. She stabs her beacon _Witchery _and gobbles it up _or magic?_ She shook's her head for all her life she always wanted to hold a sword and fight not a **wand…** But she remembered Zair was not holding anything. Maybe she was judging a book by it's cover, she knows how strong Zair is. She pokes her egg, can she use a sword and use magic at the same time? She starts to nod her head slowly…it's magic anything can be possible. She gulped down her eggs and went down stairs. She was ready to say her decision.

When she took her last steps down the stairs her eyebrows arch…What?! The whole house has already been built back to shape? Magic is an incredible thing.

"Well you finished already?" I crispy voice says.

Snow turned, as expected it was Zair in her original form, "Yes, I am ready to tell you what I think about all of this…."

"You may begin,"

"Witchery, magic and **Sword fighting,**" Snow said in confidence.

Zair blinked. Snow stared back, "What?"

Zair eyes went wide, "So fast?"

"Well of course, you said I shall begin,"

"I meant by washing the plates,"

Snow stared at her, "no."

"What? Clean the plates!"

"No. Use magic," Snow replied she threw the plate at Zair without hesitation and instantly it disappeared. "There, all done."

Zair glared at Snow for a second then she chuckled, _pretty cunning of her…she knew that I would do something than getting my self injured…_

"So you have decided take up witchery?" Zair said as she grabbed an arm chair and sat down gracefully.

"Yes, and I would want to be able to use my sword to fight instead or a…**wand**" Snow said exaggerating on wand.

Zair burst into laughters, "Bwahahaha in what way do you think that you would be using a wand?! That is by far the most ridiculous things I have hard in my last 200 years in earth!"

"200 years?!"

"Hahaha of course you can use your sword as a tool, that is a cunning plan,"

"200 years?!"

"And I shall teach you to see if you have magic in you,"

"200 years?!"

"Oh please snow! Stop saying that you are making me sound old! Go to your room and go have a sleep!"

Snow still befuddled walked up to her room.

Just as she was about to close the door, "Good night grandma!" she slams her door in case Zair explodes her. into bits.

"Oh please…" Zair said rolling her eyes.


End file.
